1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to transportation, and more particularly to an apparatus and system for monitoring and managing traffic flow.
2. Discussion of the Background
With ever increasing road traffic levels there is a particular need for the monitor and manage traffic congestion. Existing systems generally depend on direct visual observations and manual input. Such techniques can only provide extremely limited management of vehicles and are too imprecise for more sophisticated management of traffic flow and are generally not automated.
Thus, there currently exist deficiencies in monitoring and managing traffic flow.